This application is based on an application No. 9-308754 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses. First, the present invention relates more particularly to an apparatus which has an auto-print (automatic printing) function for once storing data received from the outside into a memory and thereafter automatically printing out the data as well as a function for inhibiting the auto-print until a specified time elapses from the time when the operator operates an operation panel. Secondly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an auto-clear (automatic clearing) function for automatically setting the operation mode back to the initial mode when no operation is executed for a specified time after the completion of a print operation or after the last execution of a certain operation.
In regard to a digital copying machine having a facsimile function, a printer function and so on, there is a number of machines into which the auto-print function for once storing data received from the outside into a memory and thereafter automatically printing out the data is incorporated. Such a copying machine is normally provided with only one printer, and accordingly, there is a proposed apparatus provided with a function for inhibiting the auto-print until a specified time elapses after the operator operates the operation panel so that this auto-print function does not hinder the operator""s operation.
However, the prior art digital copying machine of this type only inhibits the auto-print for a specified time after the operator executes an operation. Therefore, if the operator tries, after setting a copy mode with the operation panel and starting copying, to continuously execute copying after a lapse of the inhibition time before the completion of the copying, then there is the problem that the auto-print disadvantageously starts (the operator""s operation is hindered). There is also a proposed digital copying machine that inhibits auto-print for a specified time after the completion of a copy operation similar to the occurrence of a panel operation. However, if such an arrangement is adopted, then there is the problem that the auto-print inhibition time is unnecessarily continued to cause the accumulation of print jobs.
In regard to the method of using the copying machine, there is practically a strong possibility that the copying will be executed in the initial mode (standard mode). Accordingly, there has conventionally been widely popularized a copying machine that has an auto-clear function for automatically setting the operation mode back to the initial mode when no operation is executed for a specified time after the completion of the copying or after the last execution of a certain operation.
However, in the copying machine of this type, the auto-clear function operates after a lapse of the specified time. Therefore, if the operator is setting a complicated mode consuming much time while, for example, reading the instruction manual or the like, then the auto-clear function operates on the way to the setting, and this leads to the disadvantage that the mode that has been set is cleared (the operator""s operation is hindered).
There are also proposed copying machines as exemplified by a machine that reduces the auto-clear operating time in the time period in which the copying machine is frequently used and increases the auto-clear operating time in the time period in which the copying machine is infrequently used, a machine that automatically sets the auto-clear operating time depending on the key operating speed and a machine that obtains an average time from the time of the completion of copying to the next key operation and changes the auto-clear operating time with reference to the average time. However, the operation mode is prevented from returning to the standard mode for a long time after the completion of the copying, and this leads to the problem that the next operator inadvertently makes a copy in an unintended copy mode (failed copy).
If the operation mode is immediately set back to the initial mode after the completion of the copying, then the same setting operation is to be executed every time of copying when continuously executing copying in the same mode, resulting in a degraded operability.
The first object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus that has an auto-print function for once storing data received from the outside into a memory and thereafter automatically printing out the data and is able to properly inhibit the auto-print.
Also, the second object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus that has an auto-clear function for automatically setting the operation mode back to the initial mode when no operation is executed for a specified time and is able to properly execute the auto-clear function.
In order to achieve the above first object, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus provided with a printing means, comprising:
an operating means for setting an operation mode and issuing instructions of printing based on a set operation mode;
an image reading means for reading an original image to obtain image data;
a print control means for printing by the printing means the image data according to the instructions of the operating means;
a non-manipulation process executing means for executing a specified process regardless of the operation of the operating means;
an inhibiting means for inhibiting the execution of the process by the non-manipulation process executing means for an inhibition time; and
a changing means for changing the inhibition time according to an operation state of the operating means and an operation state of the apparatus.
According to the present image forming apparatus, the changing means changes the inhibition time of the non-manipulation process executing means (referred to as a xe2x80x9cnon-manipulation process inhibition timexe2x80x9d) according to the state of operation of the operating means and the state of operation of the present apparatus. Therefore, the execution of a process such as auto-print (referred to as a xe2x80x9cnon-manipulation processxe2x80x9d) by the non-manipulation process executing means is properly inhibited. That is, this arrangement can effectively prevent the occurrence of a state in which the non-manipulation process is disadvantageously started since the non-manipulation process inhibition time has already been elapsed when the operator tries to operate the operating means. Therefore, the operator""s operation is not hindered. Furthermore, the inhibition of the execution of the non-manipulation process is not unnecessarily continued in the case where the operator does not execute copying by the operating means. Therefore, the non-manipulation process does not accumulate.
In one embodiment, the changing means sets the inhibition time after the end of the operation of the operating means longer than the inhibition time after the end of the print operation of the printing means.
In using this kind of image forming apparatus, there is practically a strong possibility that the operating means will be operated (to issue instructions for executing the print operation or the like) after the operation of the operating means and there is a weak possibility that the operating means will be operated after the end of the print operation by the printing means. Therefore, in this image forming apparatus, the changing means sets the non-manipulation process inhibition time after the operation of the operating means longer than the non-manipulation process inhibition time after the end of the print operation of the printing means. With this arrangement, the execution of the non-manipulation process is inhibited for a relatively long time when there is a strong possibility that the operating means will be operated. On the other hand, the execution of the non-manipulation process is enabled in a relatively short time when there is a weak possibility that the operating means will be operated.
An image forming apparatus of one embodiment further comprises an automatic document feeder unit for successively conveying original sheets in a stack set on an original tray to a read position,
the changing means setting the inhibition time after the end of the print operation when the original is manually set longer than the inhibition time after the end of the print operation when the original is set by the automatic document feeder unit.
In using this kind of image forming apparatus, there is practically a strong possibility that the operating means will be operated after the end of the print operation by the printing means when the original is manually set in the original read position and there is a weak possibility that the operating means will be operated after the end of the print operation by the printing means when the original is automatically set in the original read position by the automatic document feeder unit. Therefore, in this image forming apparatus, the changing means sets the non-manipulation process inhibition time after the end of the print operation by the printing means when the original is manually set longer than the non-manipulation process inhibition time after the end of the print operation when the original is automatically set in the original read position by the automatic document feeder unit. With this arrangement, the execution of the non-manipulation process is inhibited for a relatively long time when there is a strong possibility that the operating means will be operated. The execution of the non-manipulation process is enabled in a relatively short time when there is a weak possibility that the operating means will be operated.
In one embodiment, the image forming apparatus has a facsimile function, and the specified process by the non-manipulation process executing means is a process for automatically printing by the printing means an image transmitted from another facsimile.
In one embodiment, the image forming apparatus has a printer function, and the specified process by the non-manipulation process executing means is a process for automatically printing by the printing means an image transmitted from an external computer.
According to the image forming apparatus of the above embodiment, the data received from the outside is subjected to printing by the non-manipulation process executing means.
In one embodiment, the specified process by the non-manipulation process executing means is a process for stabilizing an image formed by driving an image-forming section in the apparatus.
According to the image forming apparatus of this embodiment, the image-forming section in this image forming apparatus is driven for a specified time by the non-manipulation process executing means, so that the image formed by this image forming apparatus is stabilized.
In order to achieve the aforementioned second object, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus having an auto-clear function for automatically setting an operation mode back to an initial mode when no operation is executed for a specified time, comprising:
a changing means capable of changing an auto-clear operating time until the auto-clear effect after the end of a print operation or after the execution of last operation,
the changing means setting the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation shorter than the auto-clear operating time after the execution of the last operation.
In using this kind of image forming apparatus, there is practically a strong possibility that an operation (instructions for executing the print operation or the like) will be executed after an operation and there is a weak possibility that an operation will be executed after the end of the print operation. Therefore, in this image forming apparatus, the changing means sets the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation shorter than the auto-clear operating time after the execution of the last operation. With this arrangement, the auto-clear operating time becomes relatively long when there is a strong possibility that an operation will be executed. This arrangement can effectively prevent the occurrence of a state in which the auto-clear function is disadvantageously effected on the way to the operator""s attempt at continuing operation. That is, the operator""s operation is not hindered. On the other hand, the auto-clear operating time becomes relatively short when there is a weak possibility that an operation will be executed. This arrangement can effectively prevent the occurrence of a state in which the printing is executed in an unintended operation mode when one operator ends the printing by changing the operation mode from the standard mode into another mode and thereafter the next operator continuously executes the printing. As described above, the auto-clear function can be properly operated.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus having an auto-clear function for automatically setting an operation mode back to an initial mode when no operation is executed for a specified time, comprising:
an original conveying means for automatically successively conveying original sheets in a stack set on an original tray to a read position; and
a changing means capable of changing an auto-clear operating time until the auto-clear effect after the end of a print operation or after the execution of last operation,
the changing means setting the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation when the original is automatically set in the original read position by the original conveying means ""shorter than the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation when the original is manually set in the original read position.
In using this kind of image forming apparatus, there is practically a strong possibility that an operation will be executed after the end of the print operation when the original is manually set in the original read position and there is a weak possibility that an operation will be executed after the end of the print operation when the original is automatically set in the original read position by the original conveying means. Therefore, in this image forming apparatus, the changing means sets the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation when the original is automatically set in the original read position by the original conveying means shorter than the auto-clear operating time after the end of the print operation when the original is manually set in the original read position. With this arrangement, the auto-clear operating time becomes relatively long when there is a strong possibility that an operation will be executed. This arrangement can effectively prevent the occurrence of the state in which the auto-clear function is disadvantageously effected on the way to the operator""s attempt at continuing operation. That is, the operator""s operation is not hindered. On the other hand, the auto-clear operating time becomes relatively short when there is a weak possibility that an operation will be executed. This arrangement can effectively prevent the occurrence of the state in which the printing is executed in an unintended operation mode when one operator ends the printing by changing the operation mode from the standard mode into another mode and thereafter the next operator continuously executes the printing. As described above, the auto-clear function can be properly operated.